<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy, You Got Me Blinded by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768553">Boy, You Got Me Blinded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Classroom Sex, College AU, Cumshots, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie Tozier, Infidelity, M/M, Professor AU, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Thot Eddie, age gap, except he’s like kinda awkward about it, hes a repressed gay man god help him, jkjk..... kind of, oh wow look caths writing another age gap fic, surprise surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Kaspbrak will be the death of Professor Tozier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy, You Got Me Blinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! so i kinda hate this fic but i figured some of you sick fucks would enjoy it and i wanted it out of my drafts. enjoy lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie Kaspbrak is going to be the death of me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie realized one afternoon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be the death of me and there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Class had just ended, students filtering out of the lecture hall chatting and laughing leisurely. It was Friday, meaning Richie was off the hook for the weekend. His wife would want to go out to dinner that night, he knew, dragging him to Olive Garden or wherever. He knew better than to argue with her choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there he was, short shorts and lollipop and brown eyes and all, standing in front of his desk with his hand on his hip. The one not on his hip held a cherry lollipop to his plump lips, the sticky sugar tinting his lips an intoxicating shade of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had sat in the front row every day since the beginning of the semester, all long legs and dark eyelashes and fluffy brown hair. He was incredibly bright, his notes organized with colorful gel pens and sticky notes, and he occasionally wore reading glasses that slipped down his nose when he wore them for too long. He was a textbook pretty boy— and he was a goddamn flirt too. Richie was crushing </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was about 70% sure the feeling was mutual. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you, Mr. Kaspbrak?” Richie raised his eyebrows, his hands still packing away his things. He knew Eddie’s game; he’d played it since the beginning of the semester, noticing every seductive look or flirty note under his paper, every time he wrapped his lips around the cherry lollipops he was always sucking on, every time he snuggled up close to Richie when he asked for help with his papers and cooed that he’d do “just about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Tozier, I hope you’d understand” to pass the class. He’d played it well, and he was starting to think it would pay off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just really struggling with understanding the subtext in this book I’m reading,” Eddie sighed, fluttering his eyelashes faux innocently and reaching for his book bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What book is it?” Richie asked, pulling his chair forwards and leaning on his elbows. He didn’t miss the flick of Eddie’s eyes down his body, the brief admiration of his hairy forearms, his broad shoulders… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gone in an instant as Eddie rifled through his book bag, pulling out a small, worn paperback with a pair of heart shaped sunglasses on the cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lolita,” he cooed, sliding the book onto Richie’s desk and placing his arms just outside of Richie’s elbows. “You must know what it’s about, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Richie was taller, Eddie bent over him from over the desk to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Richie decided he’d had enough. If he was going to get what he wanted, he needed to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>it wasn’t what he wanted at all so he could feel better about it later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” he started, not backing away, “you know how inappropriate this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Eddie cocked just eyebrows in mock confusion, mischief in his eyes. “I’ve been such a good student for you, professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s cheeks filled with heat at the quip, his stomach swooping as the younger man’s stare bore into his own. “This… whole thing. You’re half my age, and I’m… I’m married. Also, I’m a professor, it just-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiled devilishly, effectively killing the words coming out of Richie’s mouth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re an english professor, how about you use your words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie felt almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimidated </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the younger man’s tone, but knew better than to back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want to sleep with you,” he managed, his cheeks hot with embarrassment, finally breaking the staring match he and Eddie had been having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute. Now try saying it while looking me in the eye,” Eddie cooed, using his hand to guide Richie’s chin until he faced him head on. “Go on, Mr. Tozier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie glared at him, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose and ruining the affect. “You’re insufferable,” he grumbled, his eyes still not quite meeting Eddie’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say it, and I’ll leave you be,” Eddie smiled, sinking down so he was eye level with the professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s mouth suddenly felt like he had chewed too much toffee, his mouth sealed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Eddie prompted, raising one groomed eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stand you,” Richie snarled, “all you do in my class is waste my time and tease me like you’re some sort of plaything I should want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he pulled Eddie over the desk, kissing him roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie tasted like cherry and mint, his lips soft and tongue eager to push into Richie’s mouth. Within an instant he had swung himself over the desk, melting into the older man’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss felt… electrifying, almost, Eddie’s warm body melting against his; Richie realized with a jerk of guilt that he never kissed his wife like this, as he placed his hand on Eddie’s jaw. Even after all the nights spent reading in bed together with her, the Olive Garden dates and the company parties where he was her plus one, there had never been this… spark. Not the one he felt with Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” he rasped, his wedding ring pressing against the ridge of Eddie’s jaw. “Sweetheart, no, we shouldn’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?” Eddie asked against his lips, smirking proudly. Richie sighed, still not pulling away, his blue eyes refusing to meet brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I have a wife, she’s got a baby on the way-“ Richie’s hand had moved from his jaw to the side of his neck, thumb massaging along his Adam’s apple. “I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie still had that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>smirk on his face, fingers looping into Richie’s belt buckles. Something in his eyes said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t believe you, faker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was justified, seeing as Richie hadn’t pulled away or stopped feeling him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still felt just a little offensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” he cooed, his button nose scrunching playfully, “You're a terrible liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, his mouth was on Richie’s again, pressing himself backwards against the older man’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his tongue tasted nice, Richie realized as it pushed into his mouth, the cherry candy Eddie had been sucking on sweet against his taste buds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s hands moved to Richie’s belt buckle, frantically trying to get his belt off his hips with something almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feral </span>
  </em>
  <span>moving his fingers; Richie suddenly felt insecure at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>young </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie was, how he was fresh and barely legal and if they went any further he’d be able to go for way longer than he could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna suck your cock,” Eddie whispered, lips moving across the professor’s cheek to his ear and effectively snapping Richie out of his thoughts. “I bet you’re packing down there, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Richie muttered as Eddie pulled away, brown eyes twinkling mischievously. “I mean-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two was already sinking to his knees, his body still pressed against Richie’s. His lips drug along the front of his shirt, fingers anchored firmly against his hips. “When was the last time your wife fucked you?” he asked almost innocently, pulling Richie’s belt from his belt loops. He looked fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his knees like that, brown eyes still gleaming innocently, petal lips still flushed red from the candy he’d been sucking on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude,” Richie arched an eyebrow at him, hand coming to stroke his cheek. Eddie seemed to lean into it, a soft smile spreading across his face as Richie’s thumb trailed over his lips. “I think you talk too much, Mr. Kaspbrak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie just kept that same dopey, innocent smile on his face, opening his lips and sucking the thumb into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And God, he looked so sinful, tongue curling around the digit like one of those stupid fucking cherry lollipops he loved so much. Richie felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight, the younger’s eyes fluttering shut in bliss as he sucked his thumb obediently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slut,” he murmured without thinking. Eddie giggled around his thumb, looking up at him innocently as he pursed his lips around him. “Don’t you have a job to be doing down there, or are you going to waste my time like you do in class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger looked away at that, his tongue dragging along the pads of Richie’s finger coating it with spit. “Meanie,” he huffed, pulling Richie’s pants and boxers down in one quick motion. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Richie tapped his cheek, “and didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to stare?” The tip of his cock rested against Eddie’s cheekbone, leaving a glittering trail of precum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, daddy,” Eddie mumbled, giving him one last innocent look before wiping his cheek and wrapping his little hand around Richie’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy,” Richie murmured as he watched Eddie take the head of his cock between his lips, warm and wet and electric. His wife never had much interest in blowing him, always claiming it was too gross for her to enjoy. He didn’t want to admit it, but Eddie’s question had had a point— </span>
  <em>
    <span>when was the last time your wife fucked you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sank down on the professor’s length, lashes fluttering against his porcelain cheeks. Richie couldn’t help but thread his fingers through his soft brown curls, head tilting back as he braced himself against his desk. “Fuck,” he groaned, trying his best not to thrust his hips. He didn’t know how much Eddie could take, and truly he wasn’t interested in getting barf on his nice pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t seem to react, only sinking further. Richie was admittedly pretty big— when he’d measured himself in high school, as all teenage boys do, he’d been about seven inches, and he didn’t think that had changed much. But he took it down his throat like a champ, inch by inch until his lips were pressed against the base of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s a good boy,” he groaned, grip tightening in Eddie’s hair. Eddie looked up at him with those </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>doe eyes, pupils blown wide as he put his hand on top of Richie’s and made vague pushing motions. “You want me to fuck your throat, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded, batting his eyelashes sweetly. Richie’s heart panged for a moment— at a glance Eddie seemed so young, so innocent.Well, as innocent as one could look with a dick down his throat. He almost felt a little guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, his hips were rutting into Eddie’s hot lips, free hand slapping over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie took it without a hitch, his head bobbing in time as Richie fucked down his mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world. His cock hit the back of his throat, and his eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill down his pretty pale cheeks, but he looked up obediently as the older man fucked his throat instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s- atta boy,” Richie groaned, head tilted back with a pleasure he hadn't felt in ages. Eddie’s lips curled into a mischievous smile around his length, a single tear spilling down his cheek. Richie’s large thumb wiped it away without a second thought before he went back to pushing Eddie’s head down, the heat on his cock fucking irresistible. “Shit, I’m not gonna last much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie slid off with a sinful </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise, all spit-slick lips and wild hair. “Old man,” he teased before dragging his nose along the underside of the professor’s cock, pulling his balls into his mouth and sucking eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie groaned, his hands finding Eddie’s hair again immediately. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much better than anything his wife had ever given him, not just in the sense of sex— but in the sense that Eddie was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fact that Richie could see his cock straining through his jean shorts and hear his pleasant tenor voice taunting him, the fact that he was so utterly masculine yet feminine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Richie loves men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had pulled off with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, looking straight out of the pages of a porno. “Cum on my face, Mr. Tozier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. Cum on my pretty little face, you dirty fucking pervert,” Eddie’s face was flushed, his voice rough and shaky. His skinny fingers were wrapped around Richie’s length, and he looked completely fucking sinful with his lip caught between his teeth and his chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ought to… respect your elders more,” Richie’s words were shaky and weak, his knees barely supporting him as heat pooled in his stomach. “Nobody likes a fucking brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you do,” Eddie grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Richie’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, ribbons of cum shot across Eddie’s face, landing in his curls and clumping in his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he groaned lowly into his palm. It was the hardest he’d orgasmed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his fingers tight in the younger boy’s curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t register his cock getting tucked back into his pants, the sound of a door closing then opening for the next five minutes as he basked in his post orgasm afterglow, propped up on his forearms against his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear god. I just slept with a student. I just-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eddie smiled softly as he came back into the office, his face clean with a Bar Harbor tourist </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sweatshirt over himself. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I just did that,” Richie sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “I just broke, like, the number one rule of being a professor—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Eddie looked up at him; Richie realized how short he was compared to himself, the older man having at least six inches on him. “I’m not gonna tell a soul, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you won’t,” Richie grumbled, “And this— this can’t be a regular thing, okay? I don’t know what happened, I just—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Eddie smiled, “you were stressed, hadn’t rubbed one out in a while. Happens to the best of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie grabbed a red pen and a sticky-note off his desk, bottom lip between his teeth as he scrawled down his phone number. “If you ever need me for anything,” he said, “booty call, life advice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie chuckled, folding up the post-it note and put it in his shirt pocket. “I don’t think I’ll want life advice from a college student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Eddie slung his bag over his shoulder, “You</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wound me, professor. Oh, and by the way…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in close, breath hot on Richie’s ear in a way that lit him up like a livewire. “Next week, if you’ll have me, I’ll let you rearrange my guts until all I can do is scream your name louder than your wife ever does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that he was out the door, Richie staring after him like a lovesick fucking puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[unknown number]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Is this Eddie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>yessir</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>or ma’am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[unknown number]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>This is Professor Tozier. Just wanted to save your contacts into my phone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>you know you can do that without texting me, right </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll teach you how to do it, boomer </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I am not a boomer. I’m in my 30’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe I just wanted to text you anyways. Whatever happened to human interaction?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>that’s fair lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>still thinking about me? ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it. My wife is right next to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I keep telling her I have erectile dysfunction so she won’t get offended if I don’t get hard </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>She won’t believe me if I pop a boner right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>BAHAHA HOLY SHIT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>[one gif attachment]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>you dirty dog</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>so you just can’t get it up for her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, smart one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I let you, a male perform oral sex on me, yet can’t get it up for my female wife. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Do the math. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i think that’s the best lie i’ve ever heard </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m using that on the next girl who tries to flirt with me at a party </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Stop stealing my material</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>You need to be asleep, little one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>little one? that’s so cute omg </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>also sleep is for the weak </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>professor tozier &lt;3: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Eddie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight mr. t :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eddie k: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>can’t wait to see you again </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[eddie k unsent a message.]</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come vibe w me on tumblr! @darlingdenbrough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>